


Puzzled expression

by Modern_Death



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: F/M, Tumblr request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 20:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15151106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Modern_Death/pseuds/Modern_Death
Summary: I made a crossover with Skyrim, forgive me, but I really love the idea of dragonborn in Witcher’s word. Aaaaanyway, I hope you will like this





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You were rased by Khajiit, deal with it

It was days after Vesemir’s death. This started like many others. After a brief breakfast, at which everyone was still silent, mooring the fallen witcher, Ciri went to the yard with Avallach, training her skills at combat and trying to control her powers. It was easier for her now, after her snow fight with Geralt the other day, she could finally concentrate, and even the elf saw her progress.

That specific day turned out crazy, when out of nowhere, some kind of weird, sliver-purple portal opened right in the center of the training ground. Avallach was quick to react, pushing Ciri behind him, ready to fight any treat that could come out of the portal, others also gathered near him, weapons ready to eventual fight. Yet when portal closed, showing a crouching figure dressed in black robes with read hood, hiding their face, Ciri called for everyone to stand back, pushing through them and almost running go the person, who stood up, just in time to wrap their hands around young woman who hugged them.

“What are you doing here?” Person chuckled, moving back from her and pushing down their hood, reveling their face. It was a woman, not much older than Ciri, with (h/l) (h/c) hair, her face covered with slight scars and war paint, her (e/c) eyes gleaming with somehow mischief and her lips were slightly parted when she smiled, showing her teeth.

“(y/n) felt that Ciri was in need for help. She was able to hear her unusual shout from another continent, and knew that she have to check on her. (y/n) was right, no? Those people doesn’t look like very nice.” Young witcheress chuckled, turning around to face her friends and pun her arm around (y/n)’s shoulders.

“Those are my friends. They helped me against Wild Hound. Everybody, this is (y/n) she helped me many times while I was across the sea.” Still, no one looked convinced. (y/n) just rolled her eyes and hugged Ciri once more.

“ _Helped_ is not a really good word. Ciri just happened to be on (y/n) way when she tried to save herself, so this one took her along.”

“Why are you speaking so funnily?” At Yeneffer’s words, girl just shrugged, grinning slightly.

“(y/n) always spoke like that. No big deal, no? Now Ciri, show (y/n) how are your weird powers, (y/n) is curious if you are still as clumsy as you were, those many years ago.”

“Said the one, who couldn’t even sneak while standing on sand.” Once more the (h/c) haired girl rolled her eyes, taking few steps back and crossing her arms.

“Don’t want, don’t show. But Cirilla has to know, that (y/n) is the best Assassin in whole Tamriel now.”

“I find it hard to believe.” They both laughed slightly, which made everyone else confused. “Yet, we could use your help, you know? The fight is not over and you may show me your skills when we will be fighting with the Wild Hound.” (y/n) bowed, some of her hair falling into her eyes, yet she paid them no attention.

“Your wish is my command, (y/n) will be more than happy to send more souls to Sithis.” Ciri didn’t answered, instead she took her arm and pulled her along, to show her Kaer Morhen. Avallach looked after them with slightly furrowed brow. Apparently his lesson with Ciri is now put to end.  
 _This can’t be good._ He thought, watching as the two were goofing around.

*

Every day while being in Kaer Morhen, Avallach found it harder and harder to push Ciri to training, and even if he did, this weird girl always were somewhere in sight, giving advices on their training, which he found more distracting than helpful.

“Don’t you need to concentrate on what’s inside you, more than what to do? Your body will know how to react when you let it think on its own.” Elf scoffed, looking at her.

“I assume, that you are guessing on that matter.”

“No. This one is only telling what she learned on her own. Ciri’s powers are something unusual, yet (y/n) found them similar to what she have in herself.”

“And what would that be?”

“ _Fus_!” Out of nowhere, elf felt himself laying on the ground, few foots farther than where he stood only seconds ago. (y/n) grinned, jumping from the rock she was sitting at, and pushed her hands on her hips. “Nothing spectacular. Ciri, close your eyes and don’t think, feel.” Girl did as she was said, and indeed, she managed to do exactly what Avallah was trying to teach her whole this day. (y/n) cheered for her friend, jumping slightly on her spot.

Avallah said nothing, looking at the girl with wide eyes and mouth slightly gaped. He did a mental note to ask her about this later.

When Ciri and Geralt disappeared one morning, (y/n) didn’t react at all at first, yet not having anything to do with herself, she choose to annoy Avallach, or at least that’s what elf thought, seeing that she accompanied him almost at everything, walking behind him like shadow, not caring for personal space or anything like that. That night when he and two sorceresses gathered their belongings, getting ready to departure to Novigrad, elf suddenly dropped those few books he was holding and turned around, looking down, right into face of girl who was previously almost leaning against him. She didn’t shy away or anything, looking straight into his eyes with puzzled expression.

“What is wrong with you?”

“(y/n) has no idea…”

“Those weird powers of yours, your way of speaking, even the fact that you act like a lost puppy, what is this all about?”

“This one is acting like she always had, whole her life, you are the one who is acting weirdly about this. And what powers are you talking about?”

“Don’t play dumb. This your weird power, you used the other day to push me. I’ve never seen something like this before and it’s weird because I know many things. I am the one who know.”

“Apparently you don’t know as much as you think you do.” She grinned at him. “(y/n) is the last of her kind, there was no one like her for many thousands years, but she can’t really tell you more. If you wish to find out, you need to see Parthurnax. He may explain anything.” He looked at her puzzled, but said nothing, putting his hands on her shoulders and pushing her slightly away. She looked in his eyes with slight hurt, at which his heart beat harder, yet he ignored it, getting back to packing his things. He almost finished when he felt her head leaning against his back. He tensed automatically and turned back in her direction, only for her to wrap her hands around his waist, hugging him tightly and hiding her face in the fabric of his clothes.

“What…?”

“Just for a moment. (y/n) isn’t used to being away from Mother and hearing her voice so long.” He looked at her puzzled, his hands still at his sides. She only hugged him more tightly, inhaling deeply before she looked back at him, her (e/c) eyes sad and empty. Avallach swallowed hard, not being able to look away from her eyes, which he were almost drowning in. He blinked shocked when he felt her lips brushing his. Yet before he was able to react, (y/n) let go of him and rushed through the door.

“Yennefer said that she is going to take (y/n) with her to Novigrad, see you there.” When doors closed behind her, elf leaned against the desk standing behind him, shock clearly seen on his face. His hears was hammering in his chest like never before. Carefully, like if it was something dangerous, he moved his hand up and touched his lips, at which he still felt the pressure of hers…  
 _What’s with this girl?_

*

(y/n) was sitting on a railing of the ship, once in a while looking up from her book, to look at Avallach, who appeared to watch her every move. Even since her last night at Kaer Morhen, she tried to distant herself from elf, who apparently had other plans, watching her and catching her gaze with his eyes, brushing his hand against hers when he was close enough to do so. Once, when they were in Novigrad, and he was getting ready to go with Geralt for Ge’els, he caught her at the hallway near his room, and pushed her against the wall, brushing his lips against hers for a short while, which somehow went further than her was expected. He did it, to check, if once again his heart would react the exact same way as it did last time, only for him to not being able to move away when he started. She also didn’t protested, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him more to herself, almost mewing in his lips when he pushed against her, not leaving a mere space between both of them and a wall, she was pushed against. The sensation was overwhelming. When he finally pulled away from her, he wasn’t sure if he was in any condition to go with Geralt, his legs were shaking, knees weak beneath him. (y/n) on the other hand, looked at the ground and whispering something in a language forbitten for him, she run away, hiding in her room, the warmth of her body and her scent still in air. From that moment, she couldn’t help herself to not to look at him even once in a while, still mesmerizing the kiss.

“Can we talk?” (y/n) shook her head, getting rid of her thoughts and looked at Ciri, who looked really upset. Quickly (y/n) jumped off the railing and nodded at her friend, pulling her under the deck and sitting with her in the corner.

“What is it?”

“It’s… Avallach.” Concerned (y/n) nodded, catching her hand and listening to what she had to say, for heart to sink when she heard about elf’s lover who lived in his secret laboratory, and his obsession about Ciri’s blood line and her accessor, Lara Dorren, apparently the old love of his.

When Ciri finished, (y/n) hugged her tightly, patting her head and playing with her hair, doing everything to smooth her friend’s pain. Finally after an hour or so, both decided to go back up, (y/n) not feeling the strength to look in elf’s direction. Instead, she caught Ciri’s hand and lead her to the opposite end of the ship, sitting with her and quietly singing her some of the songs she learned in passing years.

“How are you doing this?”

“How (y/n) is doing what?”

“You seem cheerful all the time, even when you are upset.” (y/n) smiled at that.

“It’s all Cicero’s fault.” When Ciri looked at her puzzled, (y/n) only giggled. “He is the keeper of the Mother. He is always in good mood, even when mad. We wear the Jester clothes and was always there to cheer (y/n) up, he protected her many, many times, not caring for his own live.” She smiled looking at her friend. “If it weren’t for him, (y/n) would went crazy the first time when she herd Mother’s voice.” Ciri, even if she doesn’t understood what exactly she meant, smiled. Yet her smile faded when she looked over (y/n)’s shoulder. She also looked in this direction, only to see Avallah’s back when he walked back to where he stood before. “What’s with him?”

“He doesn’t really like humans. You know Aen Ele and their way of seeing the world.” (y/n) nodded, looking at elf’s back. She felt a pang of pain in her chest at the thought of him playing with her feelings, yet she didn’t let it show.

“Meh. When Wild Hound will be defeated, Ciri will become a marvelous witcheress and (y/n) will get back to her home. You are very welcome to come there, you know? (y/n) has a very cozy and nice home, she build it herself.”

“I will have to stop by, that’s for sure.” They both grinned at each other, not seeing Avallach’s gaze leaning at (y/n) figure. 

*

Wild Hound was defeated, and Geralt lied to Emhyr, saying him that Ciri is dead. (y/n) said her last farewell to the young monster slayer and disappeared, getting back to her home, not bothering to even look for Avallach.

After a rather harsh hunting, Ciri went back to her room in a small inn, only to find her elven teacher, waiting for her inside. Girl furrowed slightly her brow, looking at him, yet she said nothing, sitting by the table and getting a bite of the bread.

“Where is she?”

“Who?” Elf walked to her, his expression stoic, yet his eyes seamed to glow.

“This friend of yours. I hoped to find her near you.”

“She went back home. Didn’t want to see you anymore.”

“Why?” He asked, his brow furrowed. Ciri shrugged.

“Ask her yourself. After all, it wasn’t me who broke her heart.”

“Broke her…? What are you talking about, Zirael?”

“She told me about what happened between the two of you, back in Novigrad. And I told her what I learned in your laboratory. To be honest, I wouldn’t be surprised if she never wanted to speak with you again. After all, you played with her.”

“I didn’t. I haven’t seen her from when I meet (y/n) at Kaer Morhen. And I am positive that I don’t want anyone but (y/n).” Ciri looked at him with shock on her face. His voice and eyes showed that he was speaking the truth. Girl sighed and dropped her bread, standing up and walking straight to him.

“If you will ever hurt her, I will make you pay. She is one of not many friends I have, and she is dear for me, you understand?” He nodded. Ciri sighed slightly and grabbed his sleeve. “Good. Let’s search for her.” When last words left her lips, they both disappeared from small inn’s room in a green glow.


	2. The peaceful breaths

After months spend in Tamriel, Avallach thought that he and Ciri would finally get closer to finding (y/n). Yet it wasn’t as simple as he hoped it would be. After meeting humanoid cats and elves with gray skin, elf was completely positive, that nothing can surprise him anymore. He understood how wrong he was, when they crossed the border of Skyrim. Whole country was cold and unwelcoming, yet it didn’t bothered him as much as words of one of the villagers they passed on their way. This person spoke about Dragons and some person who apparently was supposed to kill them…

“We will find her.” Ciri reassured him, walking into tavern of Riften. It was crowded inside, yet he paid it no mind, instead his eyes leaned on big, lizard-like person behind a bar… it even had a tail, and if it weren’t for breasts, elf wouldn’t have guessed it's… her gender. Ciri on the other hand didn’t looked bothered at all. Young witcheres walked to the bar and leaned against it, looking right into woman’s eyes, asking her if she saw (y/n).

“Well, she wasn’t here for a while.” Avallach walked closely to them hearing her sentence. “You should ask Bryniolf, he is at the market. Is someone here knows something about her whereabouts, it’s him.” With that she turned from them, taking care of some plates. Elf looked at witcheres, who only shrugged and walked to the doors, making her way to the market. Bryniolf, about whom the lizard woman spoke about, wasn’t hard to find.

“What can I do for you?” He asked, when they got closer to him.

“We are looking for a girl. She is about this tall, with (h/c) hair and (e/c) eyes. She have some scars on her face, and wears a (f/c) pain on. The woman in inn said you know her.” He looked at them with his grey eyes before he scratched his chin, looking in the distance.

“Haven’t seen the wee lass in quite some time.” Avallach felt strange emptiness in his chest at man’s words. Another dead end. “But I heard that she lives in Falkreath, near Riverwood.” At that elf looked at Ciri with hope in his eyes. Witcheres nodded at the redhead and moved to walk away, but he stopped her.  
“When you find her. Send her my regards, and tell her that it would be nice if she would stop by.” When he said nothing more, they walked away, and out of the city, to the stables where they left their horses.

“I do not like the way he spoke about (y/n).” Ciri only chuckled.

“She lives in here for years, probably knows him longer than you.” At that elf only looked at her, but said nothing, taking out the map of the country, looking at it with furrowed brow. “We should head east.” He sighed and hid map again. “At this tempo, I will sooner die of age than we will find her.”

“Stop being such pessimist. We managed to fight the Hund, we will find (y/n).” Sighing elf nudged his horse to move.

At evening they came across the house, build near the lake, in middle of forest. They slowed their horses to stop and after Ciri’s pressure decided to ask the ones who lives in there for some informations. Shock which appeared on Avallach face was beyond describable when it was exactly the woman he and Ciri were looking for, who opened doors of house to them. There she was, with her (e/c) eyes wide and her lips slightly opened. She looked different than months ago. Without pain on her face, with scars in plain sight, her (h/c) hair were pulled back. Instead of her black robes with red hood, she was dressed in simple blue dress with brown corset with simple boots on her feet. She looked so much different than in time Avallach last saw her. He opened his mouth to say something, but Ciri was faster than him, hugging the woman with wide smile on her face.

“You said that I’m welcome to stop by, so I did.” As if still shocked, (y/n) pushed girl slightly, looking in her face for a moment before she grinned and hugged her back.  
“Ciri! (y/n) is very happy you are here.” When she finally looked at Avallach, her brow furrowed. “What is he doing here?”

“Avallach wanted to speak with you.” (y/n) frowned and looked behind herself for a moment, before she shook her head slightly and stepped out of the house, closing doors behind her.

“(y/n) think’s it’s not the best moment to speak.” Elf stepped to her, taking hold of her hands and trying to look in her eyes.

“Please. It will take just a short while.” Before (y/n) was about to answer, she was stopped by high voice from above them. Looking in that direction, all three of them saw little girl, dressed in red dress, looking at them from balcony.

“Momma! Can we go play by lake? Khajiro said he would show us how to fish!” Both elf and witcheres looked at (y/n) with wide eyes, while she only turned to girl nodding her head and allowing her to go to lake. When girl disappeared, she turned back to her guests and sighed. 

“W-Who was that kid?”

“Sofie… (y/n)’s daughter.” She said it as if it was obvious. Ciri furrowed her brow.

“But… I thought…” Before she finished her sentence, main doors behind (y/n) opened, showing not only Sofie, but also tall cat-person and another child, cat-like boy. Looking at all of them Avallach felt dumb pain in his chest.

“Oh, (y/n) have guests. Khajiro won’t disturb you then and take care of children. We will be at the lake.” Girl nodded again, the few of her (h/c) locks falling at her eyes in the process.

“Kids, be good to Khajiro.”

“Yes momma.” They said and run in direction of the lake which lied not far from the house, man close behind them. (y/n) sighed and looked at the two in front of them and nodded at them, opening doors to house.

“Come inside then.” And they did, still slightly shocked after what they saw.

“How old are they?” (y/n) looked at Ciri from the bottle of ale she was setting at the table. She straightened and scratched her chin looking in the distance for a short while.

“Sofie is 10, and Ma'Rakha’s 9.”

“And how long you know this… Khajiro?” Grumpiness was clearly heard in Avallach’s voice, yet she paid it no mind, answering anyway.

“(y/n) and Khajiro know each other since they were just cubes. There is no one (y/n) would trust more than him.” Elf swallowed, looking at his hands. Seeing his acting, Ciri decided to take matters into her hands.

“So you left them when you came to help us, half year ago?” At (y/n)’s laugh they both raised their eyebrows.

“(y/n) didn’t had them, back then.”

“But…”

“Ciri.” (y/n) sat down near her friend and looked her in the eyes. “There is a lot of orphans in Skyrim, which had problem finding home. Sofie’s parents were taken by war, and Ma'Rakha’s mother died back in Rift. (y/n) preferred to give home to them, than risking pregnancy during this hard times, when she still has so much to do for her brothers and sisters back in brotherhood.” She shrugged and sat more comfortable, yet doing everything she could to not to look at Avallach. “And when (y/n) away, Khajiro takes care of them.”

“You must be happy with him then.” Elf said rather harshly, getting up, ready to walk away.

“(y/n) is. Not thanks to you. This one is very welcome to go away and not get back anymore.”

“Gladly. Don’t want to see you and your cat-husband ever again.” Not it was (y/n)’s turn to look at him in shock.

“Khajiro is not (y/n)’s husband. They grew up like sibling together. (y/n) couldn’t marry this Khajiit.” Hope appeared on elf’s face, yet he stayed with his back to her, not wanting to give out his emotions too soon.

“So why are you living together?”

“Because (y/n) needed a huscarl after she sacrificed Lydia to Boethiah.” She said it, as if it were the most obvious thing in the whole world. How on earth did she managed to speak about such things with such small amount of emotions. Were everyone in this land like her? “And Khajiro got hurt when defending Ri'saad’s caravan, so (y/n) took him in and let him stay after he cured.” She walked closer to him, her brow slightly furrowed, yet corners of her mouth were slightly raised. “Question is, why this one is so curious about Khajiro living with (y/n). Or more likely, why he act’s jealous? Wasn’t your elven… friend… satisfying enough, that you decided to come and bother (y/n) in her own home?” Elf swallowed hard.

“I haven’t seen her since I meet you. I don’t want anyone, but you.” He turned to her, looking her in the eyes, yet she took a slight step back, looking at Ciri, who quickly excused herself to go and look at the other part of the house. When she was away, (y/n) crossed her arms at her chest.

“And Ciri? Or Lara? Don’t look at (y/n) like that she is not dumb, and she heard enough from Witcher and his Witch.” Elf scratched back of his neck. He felt flustered, maybe the first time in his long life.

“I was holding to Lara too long. Yet you have to trust me on his one.”

“(y/n) doesn’t have to do anything. This one is a Khajiit and she is not taking orders from anyone.” _Except for mother_ , she added in her thoughts. Avallach felt desperate at this moment.

“Why you find it so hard to trust me. I was looking for you since Hound was defeated. I came into this land, after months of traveling through desert and other countries of this continent. I’ve meet people whom spoke both highly and lowly about you, and those whom seemed as enchanted by you as I am myself.” He walked closer to her, glad that she didn’t try to move away from him this time. “I’ve been looking or you, only to tell you, how my heart belongs to you. Be it here, in Nilfgaard or other realm you want to be in, I will follow you, as long as you want me.” She bit her bottom lip, looking up in his eyes. Her breath caught in her throat at sight of emotions burning in them. Before she was able to process what was happening, elf got to her and brushed his lips against hers. This simple act made (y/n) close her eyes, catching his sleeves and pulling him closer to herself, standing on her toes and pushing with her mouth against him, whole situation reminding her of what happened between them in Novigrad. Gasp left her lips when suddenly elf hugged her middle, raising her and pushing on a tabletop, not leaving her mouth for even a second. (y/n) almost mewled, feeling how his fingers went up her sides, just to catch her jaw, rubbing skin there.

When they finally parted, girl gasped slightly, her heart betting furiously in her chest. She felt panic of realization at what happened just moments before, but before she had time to run, Avallach putted his forehead against hers, looking in the (e/c) orbs, he just now realized, that he missed all this time. Rubbing her cheek with his thumb, he dumped their noses together.

“Be with me.”

“(y/n)’s children…” She looked to the side, searching to what to say.

“What’s with them, my Crevan?” He smirked slightly seeing her questioning gaze at the name he called her. His light hair tickling her cheeks slightly. “I never imagined myself with children, but hopefully they might like me.” Smiling slightly, she moved to kiss him again, only to stop hearing as Ciri cleared her throat. Both backed slightly from one another and looked at the witcheress standing in the doorway, with crossed arms and smile on her face.

“I see that you are at good terms again. Good.” She chuckled and walked closer to them, (y/n)’s old medallion of Mara hanging from her neck, yet she decided to not to explain her what the necklet meant in this land. “Of course I expect you to let lovely aunt Ciri spend time with your kids.” (y/n) chuckled at that, pushing elf away and jumping off the table.

“It would make them good. Sofie has problem with her feint and Ma'Rakha needs to learn blocking.” They both smiled at each other, Ciri pretending not seeing how elf’s hand brushed slightly the (s/c) skin of (y/n)s.

“Can do… so this is the cozy and nice home you told me about?” She nodded at that.

“In cellar is (y/n)’s workshop and her armors and weapons. Come, this one will show you the view from balcony.” She pulled them with herself to the balcony of the home and smiled to herself at the sight in front of her. “(y/n)’s very lucky she had a chance to become thane of Falkreath. It’s nice here.” She turned her head in direction of lake, where they were able to see Khajiit playing with her kids, yet she quickly turned her head in direction of Avallach, feeling how he bragged her hand.

“It is.”

 

After return of huscarl and kids, (y/n) fetched dinner of fishes they caught in the lake, all the time trying to not to grin too much. Elf was feeling at ease, feeling warmth of the fireplace, with laughter of the two kids and looking at girl whom tried to calm them down.

His good mood went slightly south, when he found out that, indeed (y/n) is willing to share her bed with him this night, yet the very same room was also shared by Ma'Rakha and Sofie. But after lying down, holding the warm body of a woman close to him, and hearing the peaceful breaths of the kids, he decided that situation he found himself in, wasn’t bad at all. Or at least it wasn’t until the next morning when he found the sheets beside him empty and long cold, with no sight of (y/n). Getting up and dressing, he made his way to the main room of the house, where he found only Khajiit man, fixing breakfast.

“Where’s (y/n)?” Khajiiro looked up at him, his eyes watching him carefully for a short while before he shrugged.

“(y/n) got up before sunset, took her armor and swords, telling this one to take care of gests and kids. But where she went, Khajiro has no idea. It must’ve been important. (y/n) never leave before saying her farewell to her cubs.” After that, he came back to what he was doing. Avallach on the other hand walked out of the house, looking at the pathway leading into forest. What was so important to her, to leave so sudden?


	3. Getting more anxious

It was exactly two weeks, three days and twelve hours since (y/n)’s sudden disappear. In this time Avallach found himself getting more anxious than ever before in his life. Of course after Ciri left, leaving him in the house with Khajiit and kids, he did learned to live with them, but also… it was kind of weird that none of them were anxious about where (y/n) might be or even if she alive.  
“(y/n) was always able to take care of herself.” Was all the Khajiiro said when elf asked him about his stoicism, yet he was not fully convinced by that. Yet he didn’t want to worry the kids, so he tried to not to show his concern.  
This morning, elf got woke up by Sofie, who asked him if he wants to go to the woods with her, so she can pick flowers to decorate the house. Looking into girls pleading eyes, elf agreed, wasting no time to get up and dress himself, not wanting to keep her waiting.

When they were getting back few hours later, Sofie all of a sudden let go of his hand and run ahead, calling for someone. Elf quickened his peace and when he walked near the house, he noticed (y/n) hugging both her children with smile on her face on which was a deep cut running down the side of her face and to the left corner of her mouth. She was dressed in some kind of armour made of leather and furs, bow on her back and two swords at her hips. Even from afar elf was able to notice some burn marks on her arms and slight wounds on her belly and other parts of her body, not covered in scars. Before she was able to even turn in his direction, Ma'Rakha run to him and pulled his hand.  
“Papa look, momma is back!” Both elf and (y/n) looked at themselves in quiet shock. That was first time in those two weeks that any of them called him like that. (y/n) watched quietly as elf get himself dragged in her direction, not saying anything to boy about being called this way by him. She smiled shyly at him, not really sure what to do with herself. Avallach on the other hand, probably for the first time in his life, acted by his instinct and went straight to her, pulling her in his arms and kissing her. Woman purred in his mouth and put her calloused hands to his cheeks, smiling into the kiss before she pulled away, looking into his eyes, apparently relaxed.  
“Hello.” She murmured before she tried to kiss him again, only to get disturbed by Sofie, who pulled at her belt.  
“Momma, did you got us something?” Chucking woman nodded crouching down.  
“Of course, but you may get it after (y/n) gets herself clean and warm, is this right?” Girl nodded with smile on her face right before she pulled her brother to the house. Woman straightened and looked at elf, frowning at the sight of concern in his eyes. “Has something happened when this one was away?”  
“I don’t know, maybe you tell me. You were suddenly gone for a long time, came back burned and wounded and now you act like nothing happened. Can you at least tell me what happened?” She looked away for a short while and sighed.  
“After… after kids go to sleep. (y/n) needs to rest first. This and… this one really have to sort few things first.” Elf sighed and nodded, helping her get inside the house.

*

At the evening, when Ma'Rakha and Sofie went to sleep and Khajiiro left them in peace, (y/n) sighed and pulled Avallach with herself to cellar, where she lit the torches and showed him mannequins dressed in armors, among which he recognized the one she had on herself when she appeared in Kaer Morhen, not far from this was also the one from earlier today. In total there was almost dozen of those in there, along with various of weapons on the walls… Elf furrowed his brow seeing something white in the other room, yet (y/n) paid it no mind in this moment, scratching the back of her head, her (e/c) eyes looking away from his.  
“This one is from the Dark Brotherhood. And that is the Thieves Guild…” (y/n) touched one of the armors, looking at her feet. “This one is a part of almost everything possible in Skyrim. And that’s one of the things that made her leave three weeks ago. Erm… Come see.” She pulled him further, taking one of the torches and showing him what was in the other room. And that was a dragon skull. Elf stopped dead in his tracks. “(y/n) is a dragonborn. The soul of dragon in a mortal body, as greybeards once told her…” She turned to him and looked him in the eyes. “The leader of greybeards is Paarthurnax, a dragon… And he shouted for (y/n) and she had to go. There were Blades who tried to hurt him, (y/n) fought them and that’s why she got hurt…” Avallach touched her now healing cheek, looking into her eyes.  
“Why didn’t you told me before?”  
“Many think’s not well of this one when she tells them that. They call her either hero, or freak, for (y/n) shout like dragons too. She didn’t want this one to leave her.” Elf smiled slightly and bowed his head to peck her lips, which turned into a deep kiss when he couldn’t bear himself to pull away.  
“Next time just do me a favor and tell me where you are going, so I know that you didn’t run away from me.” Smiling woman stood on her tip toes and kissed him, laughing into Avallach’s mouth when he pushed her against the dragon skull.  
“Alduin wouldn’t be happy about what’s happening on his head.”  
“Would be different if we had a room for our self.”  
“This one will think about that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to oryginal post: https://moderndeathsblog.tumblr.com/post/165689770524/getting-more-anxious


End file.
